pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
Ulla Britta
Ulla Britta Smitta Fitta, best known as just Ulla Britta is a calico cat that was tamed in PewDiePie's 2019 series MINECRAFT EPIC. She has white fur and black and orange stains, her right eye color is yellow and blue for her left eye. She has a Masters Degree in Engineering. It is stated that she wishes to pursue further education. Ulla Britta was first seen at the end of PewDiePie's 24th episode "I found the LIGHTNING TRIDENT in Minecraft!" Biography At the end of Part 24, Pewds spotted a calico cat wandering into the open Water-Sheep Face. Still wanting a cat, Pewds followed her with some raw cod. When she stopped between some villagers in the Fricking Chamber, Pewds successfully tamed her with a single raw cod. Pewds then dyed her collar yellow and officially named her Ulla Britta with a name tag. Pewds then brought her out of the Fricking Chamber and introduced her to Sven. In Part 25, Pewds reveals that he tamed two of Ulla Britta's relatives (And that he doesn't know what to name them.) Later, after The Wither is defeated, he informs her that he got a Nether Star from it. While Pewds deconstructed Joergen's grave to retrofit the gold blocks to Ikea Tower, Ulla Britta accused him of desecrating Joergen. (At least he thought she was, even though she was just meowing.) Pewds simply told her he didn't need judgement from someone with her name. In Part 27, Ulla Britta and the other two cats were witnesses to Pewds accidentally killing DJ COW and IKEA BIRD #2 due to a false claim from fans. Pewds told all three cats to not look at him. Ulla Britta didn't listen, so Pewds put her in a time out. A little while later, Pewds found her in a hole next to the Broland DJ Station where DJ COW used to live. Pewds decided her time out was over and brought her out with a leash. He started apologizing to her for getting mad, but it was cut short when he spotted a zombie where one of his farmer villagers should be. Pewds then asked Ulla Britta what color light she preferred for the beacon in Ikea Tower. She picked yellow, but Sven wanted blue. After extensive trial and error, Pewds ultimately came up with another brilliant redstone contraption as he figured out a way to do both. Once it was complete, Pewds went back to Ulla Britta and said she was crying at the sight of it. (Even though she wasn't.) It was only then that he noticed her eyes were the colors of Joergen and Joergen 2's graves, leading him to believe there was a hidden meaning behind it. Later, Pewds realised he never really discovered forest areas. After retrieving Dark Joergen, Pewds said goodbye to Ulla Britta as they, along with Sven, rode off on another epic adventure. Several minecraft days later, Pewds returned home and intorduced Ulla Britta to Bengt. As Pewds went to bed, Ulla Britta slept on the bed with him, hinting that she missed him while he was away. She then attends Sven's wedding along with Bengt, Virgin Toad, Dark Joergen, Unnamed Cat 2, and a random pig and witnesses the birth of Svenson. In Part 28, after Pewds obtained a skeleton head and wore it like a helmet, he decided to scare Sven with it. Pewds stopped to tell Ulla Britta that the man with the skeleton head was him, but he also told her to not tell Sven it was him. At the end of the episode, Pewds brought Ulla Britta, Sven's BF, and Svenson over to Sven's Japanese House to watch fireworks he crafted go off in the night sky. All four pets loved the show. In Part 32, Ulla Britta assists with Pewds development of a rail mechanism in order to allow him to launch himself into the sky. In this episode, she is painted as a little bit of a motherly figure, as she oversees the safety of Sven while he rides in a mine cart and is revealed to be in charge of the Safety Department. It is also mentioned that she studied engineering. Ulla Britta refuses to go on a ride in a mine cart herself; a wise choice considering the number of pets who have perished by taking part in Felix's mechanisms. In Part 34, she was kidnapped by Council of Beet. In Part 36, she reappeared and celebrated PewDiePie's 30th birthday Trivia * Ulla is short for Ursula in German-speaking countries and Ulrika in Scandinavian countries. As of 31 December 2011, there were 61,043 females named Ulla in Sweden, with the name being most popular during the 1930s and 40s, and as of 7 June 2010, there were 25,959 females named Ulla in Finland, most born between 1940-1979. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ulla * Britta is a female given name that is a variant of the Swedish name Birgitta, which is a form of the Irish Gaelic name Brighid (Bridget in English). The name Britta became popular in Scandinavia and Germany because of St. Bridget of Sweden. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Britta * The name Ulla Britta was mentioned in episode 22 of Reddit Review, where PewDiePie talks about his physics teacher. https://youtu.be/WimOwPwU_vI?t=99 * Ulla has the same eye color as Joergen and Joergen 2's graves. There is very likely theory, that two horse brothers live through Ulla Britta. * According to Felix, Ulla Britta studies engineering and is part of the Safety Department. * Ulla Britta often sleeps with Felix at night. * Ulla Britta is Swedish for "wool bitch". Gallery meeting each other.]] References Category:Characters in MINECRAFT EPIC Category:Animals Category:Introduced 2019 Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Minecraft Category:Cats Category:Alive